Complex systems often comprise multiple data processing devices that input and output message data using any number of messaging protocols. Often, two devices with the need to communicate data to each other cannot do so directly because each communicates using incompatible message protocols. For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for deciphering information from one message protocol and translate the information into another message protocol.